I Nigthmare
by Monika Pananini Weismann
Summary: Estas en un juego, tienes cuatro personajes ah elegir. Todos ellos son "sueños" de los cuales tu no tienes control alguno, sino los personajes. ¿Te atreves a estar con estos "sueños"? Vamos, son muy buenos, ah menos de que los hagas enojar...Bueno, todo corre por tu cuenta, ¿Lista? ¡Ven a jugar! [2ptalia. Advertencias: Gore; Varias groserías.]
1. Oliver Kirkland

Hola hola~ Jenny anda feliz y quiere subir un fic así todo rápido~ Jajaja está basado en la canción I= Nightmare de...no se de quien es pero yo me basé en la versión Kaito & Meiko Pero solo en la canción, la historia es algo...nacido de mi extraña mente XD

Advertencia: Gore

Los personajes son de su respectivo creador: Himaruya Hidekaz sama

DISFRUTEN xP

* * *

Estas en un juego, en el cual tienes cuatro personajes para elegir. Son: Oliver; Luciano; Adam; y otro personaje el cual desbloqueas. Cada uno es un sueño, el cual eliges estar con él por todo el tiempo en el que el personaje lo quiera, porque tú no controlas el sueño, es el personaje. Ahora, hay que empezar con Oliver, el primer personaje con el que no tienes opción ya que es el primero de toda la lista. ¿Preparado? Espero y si, Oliver es algo…bueno, mejor descúbrelo por ti misma:

* * *

OLIVER KIRKLAND. EDAD: 23. ESTATURA: 1:75. LE GUSTA: LOS CUPCAKES. DETESTA: LOS COMENTARIOS SOBRE SUS PECAS. ADVERTENCIA: OLIVER PUEDE SER EXTREMADAMENTE "CARIÑOSO", TANTO QUE HARÁ ALGUNAS COSAS EXTRAÑAS HACIA LOS QUE LES RODEAN, ASÍ QUE TEN CUIDADO. ¿ESTAS LISTA? EMPEZEMOS.

Un chico de cabello rosa pálido y ropas coloridas está frente a ti, sonriendo, sus ojos azules recorren tu cuerpo analizando cada parte de ti, quiere conocerte, quiere saber tu nombre pero sabe que está prohibido hacerlo.

-Hi~ mi nombre es Oliver, un gusto, soy tu _sueño_, quiero llevarme bien contigo, ¿si?- Dijo el chico sin dejar de sonreír, estrechando tu mano con alegría, moviéndola de arriba a abajo energéticamente. Lo veías confusa, pero sonreíste.

-U-Umm…está bien- Contestaste nerviosa, tu sonrisa solo te hacía ver cada ves más nerviosa.

No le importó mucho el como te veías, te llevó de la mano todo el día por todo el lugar, contándote cosas como que es buen cocinero y que tiene un gato muy lindo, cosas así, sin importancia. Es divertido hablar con él, no es como los hombres que conocías. El es tierno, de hecho, piensas que hiciste una gran elección al elegir a Oliver. Nunca, en los días antes de entrar a este juego, habías hecho contacto con algún chico al ser demasiado estúpidos y descorteces.

Sonreías al platicar con Oliver. Se llevaron tan bien que se confiaron muchas cosas, secretos, cosas vergonzosas, pensamientos profundos y personales, todo. Eran confidentes. Empezaste a llamarlo "Oli" porque se escuchaba más lindo según tu.

Cada día te divertías más, llegaste a quererlo más que nunca.

-Oli, ¿puedo decirte algo?- Lo mirabas sonriendo, estabas feliz pero algo nerviosa.

-Claro dear, dime- Y él no dejaba de sonreír, es más, nunca dejó de sonreír.

-Te quiero mucho- Sonreíste mientras lo abrazabas, Oliver correspondió riendo, "Me too, sweetie" contestó.

Pasaron los días, Oliver cocinó para ti, cantaron canciones melosas y dieron paseos por, al parecer, todo Londres. Te era divertido, siempre hacían cosas que no tenías idea; _Oliver es un buen muchacho, _piensas_, no se porqué la advertencia dice que tenga cuidado._

Un día, Oliver comenzó a cantar algo sobre que era una pesadilla, no lo sabías, pero los días en los que Oliver era la persona más tierna y divertida están llegando a su fin. Está bien tener miedo, siempre que no lo demostraras, Oliver era muy observador así que tienes que tener cuidado con él. Y no, no cantaba otra cosa más que "I Nightmare".

Es extraño, solo canta eso, pero a ti no te importa. Oliver cocina sus cupcakes, que delicia, siempre te preguntaste cuales eran los ingredientes que hacían cada vez más deliciosos los cupcakes, pero solo decía que era un secreto.

Has escuchado un grito, pero piensas que es tu imaginación, nadie más está en el sueño, así que ah de recordar un grito de alguien de cuando estabas fuera del sueño…pero ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado dentro? ¿Una, dos semanas? ¿1 mes? Es imposible que sea un año, has pasado algo de tiempo, pero no tanto, no es demasiado. No hay que exagerar.

Oliver estaba más serio pero su sonrisa nunca desaparecía, pero se hacía cada vez más tétrica.

Días después Oliver cantó otra estrofa: "Si me has elegido nunca podrás escapar, aunque lo intentes y lo vuelvas a intentar" Te dio tanto miedo escucharlo, pero no dijiste nada.

Oliver repentinamente quería jugar, siempre con su sonrisa tétrica te invitaba a jugar, no te dejaba descansar. Hacían postres día tras día, hacían bordado y te obligó a aprenderte su canción.

"Soy tu sueño, estoy en tu sueño y no podrás escapar, I Nightmare y de aquí no se puede escapar, no despertarás jamás, I Nightmare."

Eso resonaba en tu mente y te diste cuenta. Oliver no es un sueño, es una maldita pesadilla. Huiste de la casa en la cual Oliver y tu convivían, corriste atravesando el bosque, tenías miedo de que te encontrara pero… ¿miedo de qué? ¿Acaso Oliver te hará algo? No tenías idea, pero te detuviste sorprendida, tus ojos parecían que saldrían de su lugar y tu quijada se quebraría al tenerla tan abierta. ¿Cómo pudo ser posible? Has regresado a casa y Oliver te espera con su extraña sonrisa y varios postres en una bandeja.

-Swettie, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan despistada? No me avisaste que irías a dar una vuelta, jejejeje~ cociné esto para ti, puse ingredientes especiales, anda, anda~ ¡Come!- Te dio un cupcake de color rosa y azul en tus manos, tenía un olor algo extraño, pero no podías mostrarte miedosa frente a él.

Diste una mordida y al poco tiempo perdiste el conocimiento. Te sentiste como Blanca Nieves, al morder la "manzana envenenada" caíste en un profundo sueño. _Manzana envenenada… ¡el cupcake estaba envenenado!_ Despertaste, estaba lloviendo allí. Oliver te veía con su sonrisa, tenía una sombrilla rosa pálido en la mano, oh vaya estabas empapada, tirada en el lodo que se había formado por la lluvia.

-Por fin despiertas, no creí que el veneno para rata te hiciera tanto efecto… Lo bueno es que has despertado, ¡así podrás probar más dulces~!-

Te asustaste completamente, ¿veneno de rata ah dicho? Te levantaste como pudiste, cayendo y tropezando con tus mismos pies varias veces.

-¡E-ERES UN MALDITO MO-MONTRUO! ¿Ve…veneno de rata…? ¿¡PORQUÉ HAS HECHO ESO!? ¿Q-Que te ah pasado? Has cambiado…yo que te quería mucho- Las palabras te quemaban y raspaban la garganta, como si dagas ardientes estuvieran pasando en tu garganta.

-Son ingredientes especiales, le dan mejor sabor a los dulces, darling… ¿Qué eh cambiado? Claro que no, tú has cambiado, apartándote de mí…pero yo te quiero, aunque tú me odies, yo te quiero-

-Tú no me quieres…qui-quieres deshacerte de mi…-

No te contestó, solo cantó otra estrofa de su canción. "Muchos intentaron suicidarse de este sueño, aunque luego siempre vuelven a aparecer. Todos tienen miedo de que quiera volver a jugar y si lo pudieran hacer lo volverían a soñar"

-¿E-Estas diciendo q-que…?- Viste debajo de ti un cuchillo de supervivencia, no sabías como había aparecido, pero lo tomaste entre tus manos, temerosa. Detestabas la sensación que tenías en la boca, ya no ejercías control sobre ti misma, temblabas y llorabas por lo que harías. Pasaste el cuchillo por tu cuello, cortando todo, casi decapitándote sola.

Oliver veía con cierta emoción, se estaba divirtiendo al ver aquel espectáculo. Cantaba y reía entre algunas estrofas, reía divertido al ver tu sangre emanar con rapidez, imaginando todas las cosas que haría con tu cuerpo ya sin vida. Pero sucedió algo extraño.

Volviste a despertar frente a Oliver. Y tu pesadilla comenzó, la pesadilla que nunca tendrá fin.

* * *

Espero les guste, luego vengo con otro capitulo Bye-nii~


	2. Luciano Vargas

Nyahaha~ Llego con otro capitulo~ x3 Ayer estaba tan aburrida que terminé este capitulo. Lo hice en la tablet así que si tiene horrores ortograficos, una disculpa xP Bien, lean y disfruten el segundo capitulo

* * *

Bienvenida a tu nuevo _sueño_, ¿Te divertiste con Oliver? Ya me lo imagino, el es tan _dulce, _cualquiera querría estar con él siempre. Pues bien, Luciano es algo egocentrico, pero verás que te diviertes y lo querrás más, ¿Quieres intentar? Si no quieres no importa, ya te lo eh dicho, ¿no? No puedes controlar tu sueño. Lista oh no, vamos a empezar con este _sueñ_o._ Diviertete y trata de disfrutarlo lo mejor posible._

* * *

NOMBRE: LUCIANO VARGAS. EDAD: 20 AÑOS. ESTATURA: 1.75 CM. LE GUSTA: LA COMIDA, AMA LA PASTA EN ESPECIAL. DETESTA: LAS BURLAS HACIA ÉL. ADVERTENCIA: PUEDE SER MUY CABALLEROSO, PERO TIENE ALGUNOS DEFECTOS, COMO SUS INCONTROLABLES CELOS. LLEGA AH SER UN POCO MOLESTO PERO….SOLO TEN CUIDADO CON SUS ATAQUES DE IRA, ¿SI? DIVIERTETE.

* * *

No dejaba de verte, ni tu a él, las palabras no salían de ninguno. El chico frente a ti te mira curioso, pero arrogante. Tu mirabas, y lo admites, ese extraño rulo que tiene en la parte izquierda de su cabeza, se ve demasiado…extraño. También veías sus ojos: Rojos. Te daban escalofríos.

-Ciao, bella…soy Luciano, encantado de conocerte, _soy tu sueño_…agh, solo dime Luciano y ya- Dejó de mirarte para ver a otro lado, tal vez a aquella fuente de agua que estaba al centro de la _ciudad._

-U-Un gusto, Luciano...u-umm- Te tomó de la mano con fuerza, tenía una mueca de desagrado en su rostro. _Al parecer no le agrado_ pensaste.

-¿Quieres comer algo, bella? Conozco una buena tienda de gelatos por aquí-

-S-Si no te molesta, po-por supuesto-

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta el lugar que te dijo, te dolía un poco la mano pero por respeto (y miedo) no dijiste nada. Él pidió gelatos sabor napolitano para los dos, por fin te soltó del agarre y tu te masajeabas suavemente tu mano.

Charlaron por horas y descubriste varias cosas: Es italiano, le gusta mucho la comida de su país, no le agrada el contacto físico (y se disculpó por haberte herido ya que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso) y que le gusta demasiado el arte, especialmente cantar.

Ese día te divertiste demasiado. Luciano es muy tierno en ocasiones, aunque es algo egocéntrico. Si veía algo con que te gustara, te compraba alguno, te cantaba un poco e incluso llegó a ponerse celoso al ver que no apartabas la vista de un cachorrito.

Los demás días siempre esperabas a verlo, te era emocionante ir a los lugares a los que te llevaba. Vaya que todos los que decían que los italianos son grandes amantes tenían razón. Te sonrojaste al pesar en Luciano como tu amante. _Apenas lo conozco, ¿como puedo pensar en eso?_ Te abofeteaste mentalmente.

Los días pasaron y Luciano se volvió muy celoso, tanto que no podías voltear a ver a nadie. Fue extraño, incluso te daba miedo las miradas que te tiraba cuando te decía que no miraras a nadie. Pero aun seguía siendo caballeroso.

Un día, al parecer después de un mes de conocerse, te llevó a un bosque, fue tan hermoso ese dia; Pescaron, acamparon y cantaron canciones tranquilamente.

-Luciano, tienes una gran voz, ¿como es que te avergüenza cantar?-

-E-Es porque... je...mi abuelo siempre detestó que en la familia nos gustara el arte, nos maltrataba a mi hermano y a mi, hasta que yo empecé a actuar como él...peleaba con todos, incluso...n-no quiero que te asustes...yo...eres a la primera que le digo esto...- suspiró y te volteo a ver con melancolía -Asesiné a alguien cuando tenía 8 para que mi abuelo se enorgulleciera...pero...seguía odiandome...días después murió...-

Lo abrazaste, acariciando su espalda lentamente para consolarlo. Se sonrojó y te besó, mas no se sobrepasó.

Los días siguientes Luciano actuaba raro. Parecía como si regresar de aquel lugar lo hubiera cambiado. Al vivir juntos te dabas cuenta de que salía en la noche y regresaba realmente tarde, te sorprendía el que todo el día tuviera demasiada energía. Pero había algo que te molestaba: Olía horrendo en el sótano. Te preguntabas si habría algo _muerto_ allí abajo, pero de un día a otro el olor desapareció.

Luciano seguía actuando extraño, ahora te decía que hacer y casi que decir. ¡Era una molestia! Su mirada arrogante te seguía todos los días a donde fueras. Te exasperaba. No sabes cuanto tiempo ah pasado, pero esa actitud si que ya te traía harta. Tal vez dos meses han pasado de que has estado con este **molesto **italiano, pero sentías que ya tenías una _eternidad _con él, no lo entiendes, pero solo por tu mente pasaba el odio que empezaba a surgir en ti.

Y todo empeoró cuando, a causa de los celos, decapitó a un chico con el que hablabas. Querías llorar, gritar, golpear a Luciano y huir, pero estabas en shock, la sangre había caído sobre ti. El cuerpo sin vida calló a tus pies, llenando sus simples sandalias de sangre. Las lágrimas no tardaron en caer, tu mente no lo soportó y todo se volvió negro.

Despertaste, estabas en tu cama como normalmente. Luciano estaba sentado en una silla cercana a ti, tomandote de la mano. Te pareció tierno aquel gesto, pero los recuerdos agolparon en tu mente.

Te levantaste rápidamente, Luciano apenas despertaba diciéndote "buongiorno bella", pero tu estabas temblando. Te preguntó si te pasaba algo, pero tu seguías temblando. "Mataste a mi amigo" fue lo poco que lograbas decir.

-¿Mate a tu...? Oh si, ese tipo...estaba demaciado cerca tuyo, y tu eres mía, no tenía porque acercarse demasiado, lo siento-

-¡NADA DE LO SIENTO! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste, Luciano? Mataste a alguien, él tenía familia, amigos, iba a casarse...Por dios, ¡Iba a casarse! Y el me estaba invitando a su boda... ¡Eres un idiota!- las lágrimas caían como ríos de tus ojos, caíste de rodillas al suelo, te había dolido pero el solo pensar en la novia de aquel chico te hacía llorar mas.

Luciano te veía sin ninguna expresión, pero se había cierto odio y rencor en los ojos rojos de este. Se levantó de su lugar sin dejar de verte, se acercó lentamente hacia ti y te hizo un corte en la mejilla con una navaja que sostenía en su mano._ ¿Así que estos eran sus ataques de ira? _Gritaste por el dolor, tenías tu mejilla entre tus manos tratando de que la sangre no saliera, pero sabes que era en vano.

-¿Idiota? Idiota eres tu al acercarte a todos como una puta, quien sabe con cuantos te habrás metido-

-¡N-NO ME EH METIDO CON NADIE! Imbécil, idiota, te odio...¡ES POR ESO QUE TU ABUELO SIEMPRE TE ODIÓ, PORQUE ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡POR MI TE PUEDES MORIR YA!-

Sentiste el helado filo del cuchillo en tu abdomen, Luciano te había apuñalado y volvía a hacerlo con otro cuchillo, apuñalandote doblemente con fuerza. Dejó de apuñalarte con una mano y te cortó la lengua, luego tu garganta y al final, con elegancia, te hizo cortes por todo el cuerpo, lamiendo la sangre de algunos cortes. Cortó y siguió cortando hasta que sólo quedaron tus músculos al descubierto, tu sangre dejó de salir al no quedar mucho en ti.

¿No lo mencioné? Ah Luciano le encanta la sangre, la ama tanto que hace todo con tal de verla. Hubo sangre algunas veces en tus comidas, pero pensabas que era tu imaginación. Demasiado inocente, querida.

Tu cuerpo sin vida fue arrastrado al sótano, ¿Recuerdas que olía horrible el sótano? Pues tu misma lo averiguaras, ya que al llegar acomodó tu cuerpo entre los demás. Había una pila de muertos bajo tu propia casa, ¿como pudiste ser tan tonta y no haberlo visto antes? Pero era tarde ahora, Luciano ya había hecho lo que quiso tu cuerpo.

Pensaste que todo acabaría, ¿lo olvidaste, cierto? Esto no se acaba hasta que el _sueño _lo desee. Has vuelto a despertar y Luciano esta vez no te lo dejará fácil. Oh, ¿eh dicho sueño? Me ha de perdonar por mi torpeza, ya que esto no es un sueño, sino una pesadilla, al igual que con Oliver, otra pesadilla que nunca acabará.


End file.
